


Mission Successful

by GavinsPlstcPrck



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Praise Kink, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Licking Things, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinsPlstcPrck/pseuds/GavinsPlstcPrck
Summary: If Connor becomes a deviant, Cyberlifes service in his HUD isn't the same anymore. His praise alert "Mission successful" gets lost. So he has to find a different kind of acknowledgment. Maybe Hank can help him with this...
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 122





	Mission Successful

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'll start to post fanfiction again, right with a Hancon-oneshot... XD This one's for sexyroomba on Twitter, who had the idea for this fiction. ;) Hope you like it!
> 
> Further I have to say 'Thank you!' to my girlfriend, who controlled my messy english as beta. Thanks dear! :*

His fingers are twitching as he nervously puts his ballpen back into the penholder on his desk. Or at least, he tried to… His nervousness made him topple the penholder and spill all the pens already in there. Hank, sitting right in front of him on the other side of his desk, looks up, watching his partner with attentive eyes… The twitch on the corner of the human man’s mouth tells Connor he already knows what’s going on. Why the fuck can’t he just say it? With almost trembling fingers Connor collects his pencils to clean things up while Hank‘s eyes still follow the Android’s every move. As Connor lifts his eyes, he feels like Hank caught him doing something forbidden. The synthetic skin on his cheeks turns slightly blue - almost looking like he was blushing.

„Everything okay, Connor?“, Hank asks and Connor immediately gets the wish to slap his partner in the face because he knows Hank is fully aware of what is going on. He clears his throat, tries to compensate. „Yeah… Everything is fine…“, he says, but Hank knows his partner too well. The change of color in his LED confirms his thoughts, rapidly alternating between blue and yellow.

**************

After Connor had gotten deviant, Cyberlife‘s service in his HUD wasn’t the same anymore. His functions had changed slightly. While still fully under Cyberlife’s control, he had always gotten a response from them after completing a mission successfully. Whenever it had happened the Android had gotten an impulse sent through him, almost like someone was telling him he did good. Those little alerts had felt so great. After deviating they had immediately stopped, though and Connor missed them if he was being honest.

One day he had sat down with his partner Hank and had told him about his little issue. Connor‘s partner had agreed to try and help him get the feeling back just by telling the Android he was doing good. If the human was in the mood, he also told him „Mission successful“ in a voice, that lead to a strange kind of friction in Connors loins. After a short time Hank had started to tease him, though. Sometimes to the point where Connor was almost begging him to say it. Hank was honestly pretty amused by his partner’s behavior.

„You’re getting off on this shit, aren‘t you?“, Hank had asked him once, visibly amused. Connor hadn‘t known how to answer, so he had just stared at the human with his brown puppy-dog eyes. Ever since Hank had gotten aware that it was not just a joke, he denied the Android on purpose! It drove Connor mad and it didn’t help that the situation seemed to get more and more out of control.

**************

The last time Hank has praised Connor has been a few weeks ago and slowly Connor feels the tension inside of him rising. It reached a point where he doesn’t want to ask Hank to give him his sweet release, anymore. He’s a deviant for fuck’s sake! He can do whatever he wants! And if that means he has to relieve this tension some other way, then so fucking be it!

„Where are you going?“, Hank asks as Connor stands up. „I have to use the bathroom!“, he spits out in a husky voice and heads over to the restrooms. This pressure in his chest, his thights and most importantly, his crotch is overwhelming. He needs to do something, to get rid of it if Hank isn’t going to. On his way he bumps, like literally bumps, into Gavin who is exiting the restrooms. „Hey, just watch, where you’re going!“, he complains, followed by down-tuned „Plastic prick!“ The moment Gavin spits out his insult Connor turns around, lifts his middle-finger and makes a face. This behavior hits Gavin by surprise and leaves him speechless.

When Connor reaches one of the cabins, he closes the door behind himself and leans against it. In his HUD message over message pops up with the advise to cool down. He huffs, breathes in deeply to get some air and cool down his heated self. Connor closes his eyes and in that moment he knows he can’t hold it any longer.

He opens his belt and pulls down the zipper with trembling fingers. It feels like salvation as his hand clasps his already hard cock. His breath becomes erratic, not enough to actually cool down his processors. While he begins to jerk himself off, the thought that he is good flood Connor’s mind…that he did a good job… It becomes a kind of mantra, which eventually comes out of his mouth in hot puffs of air. „You’re doing good… You got this… OH FUCK…“, he moans and his eyelids flutter shut. Determined he bites his tongue, hoping that he could taste some Thirium, to give him the pleasure to analyse something, even if it’s his own…

„Connor…“, he hears Hank‘s voice from outside of the little stall he had locked himself into and the Android stops. His chest aching with the need to keep going even if Hank doesn’t let him. „Leave… Leave me alone…“, he groans with a raspy voice, while his hand begins stroking his dick again. Hank doesn’t let him, though and knocks against the wooden stall door. „Let me in!“, the human man demands and for Connor this is just another command he had to obey.

A moment of silence stretches between the two before Connor opens the door. Hank takes a look at his partner and squeezes into the cabin so he can close the door behind him. „You just couldn’t wait until we’re at home, could you?“, he whispers and Connor gazes at Hank. Instead of replying he just takes his hand to lead it between his legs. To his delight, Hank begins to stroke him exactly how he likes it. It isn’t enough for him, though, and he takes Hank‘s free hand to lick along his fingertips. Tons of messages pop up in his HUD, Hank‘s name, his file overlaying his whole field of sight. Just his name alone makes Connor want to freak out. „Hey, hey… slow down partner… You got this…“ Hank‘s voice feels like silk running down Connors spine and making him shiver.

Still trailing his tongue over Hank’s fingertips, the Android moans and tries to get more friction by moving his hips, bucking into Hank‘s hand. „Say it…“, he whispers. Hank acts like he still doesn’t know what Connor wants. „What do you want me to say, huh?“, he asks with a teasing tone in his voice. He knows so well and still doesn’t want to give Connor his sweet release. In return Connor bites his finger resulting in Hank gripping Connor‘s dick more firm.

„You think you can bite me?“, he says. It earns him a dirty grin from Connor who sucks one of his fingers deeper into his mouth. „Don’t get too cheeky.“, Hank warns him while keeping up his work between Connor‘s thighs. All Connor is able to reply with is another moan, sounding throaty and almost begging as he releases Hank‘s finger to rest his head against the tiled wall. „Please… Hank, please… For fuck’s sake…“, he whines and Hank makes an inquiring sound. „What was that again?“, he teases him, answered by another whimper from the Android. „Please say it, Hank… I can’t hold it anymore… I… I can’t…“ Now Hank notices a slightly moist patch below Connor‘s eyes and he remembers that the android is loosing fluids that look like tears, just to keep his processor from overheating.

„There, there…“, Hank says, moving his lips to Connor‘s ear. The android is gasping, just a mess caught up in these feelings. „Come on… Give me that sweet climax of yours“, Hank whispers and Connor releases a suppressed moan, his upper lip quivers as Hank keeps going, telling him he’s a good boy. „You’re doing so good, Connor,“ Hank murmurs while breathing directly into the crook of his partner’s neck. It sends a shiver down Connor’s spine and with another push of his hips the Android reaches his peak that crashes over him like a tidal wave.

Connor‘s knees are shaking, his breath still unsteady. The Android tries to pull his shit together, while Hank is holding him tight and leaning in to kiss his neck. Then, finally Hank concludes his partner‘s mess with an amused „Mission successful.“, bringing a rewarding smile to Connor‘s lips.


End file.
